Teen Wolf Meet new pack members and a family
by wprince24
Summary: It's one year after the pack graduated high school. Scott's mom and Stiles dad have been married for about six months and the pack now lives in the McCall house


**_Chapter 1_**

Today is just like any other day for the pack. Jackson and Aidan are just getting back from their daily; Scott is in the kitchen with Isaac fixing breakfast for everyone; Derek and Stiles are still sleeping, Danny and Ethan are just getting done with their shower.

"Damn what smells so good?" Aidan asks as Jackson and he walk in the front door.

"Scott is fixing the normal breakfast like he does every day before heading to work. I'm going to take a shower before I eat and you should join me. I know you will love it." Jackson tells him heading for the steps.

"Ok but only if you can behave this time I have to be at work today as well." Aidan tells him as he follows him up the steps with a happy but sad look on his face.

"I have told you if you don't want to work you don't have to babe at less not at shit hole movie store I have more money then what any one man should have any way." Jackson tells him when he sees the look Aidan is giving him.

"I done told you Jackson I don't want you to have to support me all my life. I don't really like my job but it keeps me from feeling like I can't do anything and you never know what might happen to us I will have my own money and I know you have told me before if anything dose happen you make sure I have money but I just can't take it from you." Aidan tells him as he walks up the steps behind Jackson.

In the kitchen

"Scott what time you have to be at work today babe?" Isaac asks.

"Not till around ten. Deaton is doing inventory today and asked me to come in latter because he dropped some wolfs bane and wants to make sure it is all cleaned up before I come in." Scott tells him as he starts to plate the pigs in a planet.

"Ok. I have made some reservations for everyone at that new place that just opened last week for supper tonight." Isaac tells Scott has he grabs the jellies from the fridge.

"Ok if you want you lay out something for me to wear tonight." Scott tells Isaac as they finish up setting the table.

"Come one everyone its ready to eat!" Scott yells for the pack to come down and eat.

Derek and Stiles Room

"Come on lets go eat then we can come back up and watch the movie." Derek tells Stiles getting dressed.

"You go ahead I don't feel good." Stiles tells him with a pail and sickly look on his face.

"What's wrong you look pail as a ghost?" Derek asks him as we walks over to check to see if Stiles has a fever.

"I think I need to go to the ER and get checked out babe. I haven't been feeling good since work last night." Stiles tells Derek as he tries to get out of bed but falls over.

"Come on I will take you lets gets some cloths on you I don't want your dad coming back from the honey moon and killing. Here set on the bed and I will be right back." Derek tells Stiles as he helps him up on the bed and hears the rest of the pack coming down the hall after hearing Stiles falling over. For him to be as skinny as he is he hit the floor hard enough to knock the pitcher frame off the wall next to him and plush with the pack having the hearing of a wolf everyone knew something was wrong.

"I'm taking Stiles to the ER he is really sick can one of you guys call his dad and Scott's mom to let them know what is going?" Derek asks the pack before getting Stiles dressed and loading him into his car.

At the ER

"I called mom and her and John are heading back now." Scott tells Derek as he sets outside the room X-ray room waiting for them to bring Stiles out. "Mom also told me this how his mom got right before the found the mass on her brain and it was too late to do anything but you know as well as I do we can make him well if we have to. Before you say anything his dad knows that I am willing to turn him if it will save his life. I know you love him and wouldn't want him to be turned but his is now my step brother and I will not loss him if it can be helped." Scott tells him as the door opens and 2 nurses bring Stiles out and head back to the ER room.

"Scott we will do anything it takes to keep him here with the pack and his new family." Derek tells him walking next to Stiles holding his hand.

"Where is he at where is my son?!" John asks the ER desk nurse.

"He is in room 2 Sheriff." The nurse tells him as he rushing to the back with Melissa right behind him and they see Derek, Scott, Ethan, and Aidan setting in the room waiting for them.

"You guys didn't have to come home I'll be fine." Stiles tells them as he sees his dad and his new step mom walking in the room.

"We were already talking about coming home early any ways because I have wanted to talk to Scott and you about something any way." Melissa tells him.

"What is that?" Scott asks.

"I'm going to give you guys the house after we make sure that Stiles is ok. I had been talking to John about it and he thinks it is a good idea with the pack now staying there all the time you guys will have the money coming in to keep it up." She explains to them.

"What where are you and John going to live at?" Ethan and Aidan ask at the same time knowing the rest of the pack loves the idea.

"We will live in his house. That way you guys will always be around each other no matter what happens and before you two ask yes we will be over for weekly dinners so I can spend time with all of my sons even you two." She tells them as they give her a big hug.

"All of your sons?" John asks.

"Yes all of them did you forget I adopted Ethan and Aidan after they joined the pack two years ago so I could make sure they stayed out of trouble." She tells him.

"I'm sorry but only emitted family can be in here with him." The Dr. tells them.

"We are all his family he is our step brother." The tweens tells him as Derek tells him, "I'm his partner and you will not keep me from him when he is sick."

"Derek he is only following rules now calm down sour wolf." Stiles tells him with a sheepish grin.

"Stiles I need to talk to you and your dad you friends need to go wait outside." The Dr. tells him.

"They are my family and they are not going anywhere you can talk to all of us." Stiles tell him as he grabs ahold of Derek's hand.

"We need to run more test. I'm admitting you so we can start first thing in the morning." The Dr. tells him as the two nurses come in to take Stiles to his room.

"What room are you putting him?" John asks.

"Room 129 it is a bigger privet room that we can bring sleeping cots into for you guys to stay with him tonight." The one nurse tells him.

Later that night.

**How is he doing**

Isaac text Scott

**Sleeping right now I will text you and let you know if anything happens I love you babe and miss you**

Scott replies to Isaacs's text.

**I love you to and miss you to Jackson and Danny send there wishes to you guys**

Isaac replies back.

"Anyone want something to eat or drink I'm going to hit the vending machine?" Ethan asks.

"No not right now I think I'm going to try to get some sleep and so should you." Scott tells him seeing the rest of the pack is already sleeping.

"Ok I will try and what time are they coming to get him for the test?" Ethan asks.

"Around six it is already after three." Scott tells him looking at his phone.

"I wish we could something now so he doesn't have to go through this." Ethan tells Scott lying down in his cot next to him.

"I know but Derek and John both asked for us to wait to make sure it ain't something like a clod or anything he can get better with meditation." Scott tells him know from the Stiles smell it is more than some cold.

"You know as well as I do it is more than a cold. No one wants to admit it but we all know what it is Scott I can smell it on him." Ethan tells him lying down with his eyes closed trying to keep form turning.

"I know Ethan and I know you need to calm down before someone walks in and sees you in full on wolf mode." Scott tells him reaching over to try to calm him down.

"I just don't want to lose of the family you guys are the only family that has made me and Aidan feel like we really a part of a family. All of our other packs treated us like we were the bitches and after one of them found out we was gay it was hell on us. The alpha use to make us….. I still can't really talk about without crying." Ethan tells Scott trying to hold back his tears and not wake anyone.

"I told you before if you want to talk I'm here but don't make yourself you know we will keep you and Aidan safe from them. Yes I might be the alpha but without my family I would have never made it. Now try to go to bed and get some sleep." Scott tells him as he moves his cot closer so that he can try to calm Ethan down.

6 A.M.

"How long you think it will take?" John asks the Doctor.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth depends on what we find." The Doctor tells him.

"Derek you won't be able to be in there with him when they do the scan but there is a room we can all stand in and keep a close eye on him." Melissa tells him as they walk next to Stiles. Stiles as a death grip on Derek's hand fearing what the scan might show.

"It's going to be ok babe we will find out what is wrong and we will also find a way to get you better no matter what it takes." Derek tells Stiles felling the bones in his hand cracking and healing right away.

"I know I am just afraid of what is going to happen. Tell everyone at the house that I'm ok no matter what shows up that even means Scott." Stiles tells Derek knowing he won't lie to any of them.

"No I will let them know it really shows and you know I can't lie to Scott he is in the room still with Ethan picking up after the snake attack last night we had after you had gone to sleep." Derek tells him.

The C.A.T. Scan Room after the Scan

"See here? This part of the frontal lobe is shrinking. I can refer you to a specialist to see if they can't help him but as far as I know there is nothing that can be at this time. I'm sorry." The Doctor tells John and the rest of the pack that was there. Scott, Derek, and Ethan all look at one another and knows what has to be done now.

"I am going to give him some Rx for the pain and the light headiness to keep him comfortable. It is frontal lobe dementia I know of some Doctors in LA that might help if you want to try but it will not be cheap." The Doctor tells them.

"Can we take him now he need to get some rest in his own room of his own house and not here with people in and out all night?" Derek asks with tears falling form his eyes as Scott and Ethan pull him in to a big group hug with tears falling as well.

"Let me get his papers ready then yes and I am sorry for this." The Doctor tells them as he walks out of the room to get what he need to send Stiles home.

"John….. I I I know we haven't talked about this yet but I know how we can save St…Stiles. I can turn him and the healing powers with fix it." Scott tells John still crying from the news they got.

"NO NO NO NO I will not let you do that to him!" John yells.

"Dad it is the only way I know could happen but right now I don't care I'm not going to let this kill me." Stiles tells John. Every one jumps when they hear him and can see that Derek Melissa had turned on the microphone so Stiles could hear what was being talked about.

"We will talk about this on the way home Stiles." John tells him holding back the sadness in his voice.

"No we won't dad I'm 18 now and I can decide what I want to do you're not going through what you did with mom with me. Plush if it works you won't have to worry about me getting sick any more or hurt. Scott and the pack will help me with everything I need; Along with you not having to worry if I will be hurt by Derek on the full moons any more. I still remember the day when you found I was with him and happens on the full moon to everyone in the pack." Stiles tells his dad as the Doctor walks in the room with the paper work just as Stiles had finished.

The car ride home

"NO Scott don't do it we find a better way to beat this instead of you making my son a fucking werewolf. No offense." John and Scott had been fighting all the way home about weather not to turn Stiles. "How the fuck will you explain it to the Doctor?" John contused to ask.

"Mom has already told me before you got back in the car sometimes the data is wrong when the new guy reads it and she has done deleted the files any way to make it seem like he fucked when running it." Scott tells him for the 5th time.

"John honey you know this s the only way to save him so just give it up. Stiles has been talking to me about it for about 3 month now over what he should with how he has been feeling. He already knew what was going on from how his mom started to do before she got checked out by the Doctors and they found it at the same point that he is at now, and he knows what might happen but he wants to try it any way. Before you ask I'm the only one that knows any thing at all about this Scott just found out last week when Stiles him if he ever got sick and they didn't have cure would he turn him to save him like he tried with Rafael after he got gunned down." Melissa tells him.

"Fine but you better keep my boy safe from everything." John tells Scott as they pull in behind Derek at the house.


End file.
